Sweet Hesitation
by razzamatazz73
Summary: Juan proposes to a seventeen year old Wanda. Does she really love him? And is a clumsy waiter the answer to her problem? One shot. CosmoWanda. Based on a scene in the love song in School's Out!


**Author's notes: Wow! It's been awhile since I was in the FOP section. Ever since I finished up _Coming Clean_ (with its crappy ending) to be exact. I hated my ending on that… Oh well. So I just happened to catch the 'School's Out!' movie last night… the rapping pixies sort of scared me… **

**So this is supposed to be (yes, another one) a "how Cosmo met Wanda" story, but it's a one-shot. I watched that sappy love song part of the movie and wondered what really happened at the scene where Wanda was at the diner. I'm warning you: Cosmo's kind of out of character. So… read on! **

Seventeen-year-old Wanda sighed. If her boyfriend Juandissimo kissed his muscles while driving one more time she was going to scream. The car kept swerving on the road. Why did she have to pick the vain guy for her boyfriend? It was almost like he loved his muscles more then her.

"_Because he's so darn hot,"_ she thought.

"Now, Wanda my swirly-haired love," Juan started, "we will eat at this magnifico restaurant a few blocks away."

He pulled in front of a fancy restaurant. Juan jumped out of the car and opened the door for her. He knelt down and kissed her hand.

The restaurant was beautiful. Roman columns, ivy on the walls, champagne glasses, and caviar in dishes on the tables. Expensive. But Juan was rich, and could buy her anything she would ever want.

They sat down at the table, and after ordering their dinner, Juan got up. He walked in front of Wanda and knelt.

"Wanda," he began, "will you marry me?" He opened a box with a huge diamond ring in it.

_"Oh my god!" her mind screamed._

"Umm… I-I… umm…. Can- can I have a moment to think about it? I have to go to the restroom," Wanda said.

But instead of the restroom, she burst out of the restaurant. She took off her heels and ran as far as she could. For how long she ran, she never knew; only that it was pretty far.

She stopped at a little diner and got a booth seat.

"Can I help you?" a fairy asked. He had green hair, pimples and zits all over his face, and had a sort of whiney voice.

"Umm… y-yes. Can I please have a scoop of strawberry ice cream?" She asked. Maybe her favorite flavor of ice cream would help her make the decision.

"Sure."

What was it about Juan that made her hesitate? He was hot, and rich, and everything else she had ever wanted in a man… but why did she hesitate? What was missing?

Her thoughts were interrupted by the waiter, who tripped, sending the ice cream all over. But mostly on Wanda.

"Oh! I'm sorry," the waiter said. Wanda saw that his nametag read _Cosmo_. "This is the fifth time this week that's happened! I'll get you cleaned up, miss. I'm sorry."

"It's okay."

Cosmo cleaned up the mess with a rag.

"Are you sure? You seem upset."

"I am, I guess. But not because of you."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Cosmo asked.

Now that was very bold. Especially since she just met him a moment before.

"Okay… I guess." She let everything come out. Her fears, her worries, everything. And Cosmo said nothing. Nothing at all. He just nodded.

"I'm stupid when it comes to love. Actually I'm stupid when it comes to anything," Cosmo said when she was finished, "but that's beside the point. It depends what you want. You say he's vain? How vain?"

Wanda whipped out a picture from her wallet of Juan.

Cosmo whistled. "I'd be vain too if I looked like that…"

Wanda gave him a strange look. _"I hope he's not gay… wait- what do I care if he's gay?" _she thought.

"So, do you love him?"

"What?" Wanda was taken aback by this question.

"Wow! Someone who can't answer a question I can! Amazing. I asked if you love him."

"I don't know what to say. That's kind of a rude thing to ask, considering we've just met." Wanda answered.

"I'm used to people thinking I'm weird, bold, and rude. I don't care anymore," Cosmo answered. "Answer. Please?"

"I'm not sure."

"There's your answer."

She got it. After all that, she finally got it. If she didn't know right off the bat if she loved Juan, then she didn't. She would tell him she didn't love him. She would say no.

"Can I have your phone number?" she asked. "You seem to be good at dealing with problems."

Cosmo was shocked. "You're the first girl who's ever wanted my phone number!"

_"That's suprising!" she thought._

And she laughed.

**Author's notes: Well, I hoped you liked that. Check out my other stories (such as the FOP one '_Coming Clean'_) if you have a chance, please! And please review!**


End file.
